My Desert Flower
by IndigoShoelaces
Summary: Jesse is used to the threats, long hours, and usually illegal cargo that comes with working for Deadlock. He keeps his head down, does his job, and he gets paid well. That's the end of it. That is until the job becomes transferring the kidnapped son of one of the largest crime families on the planet. This is McHanzo. Slow burn. Porn with plot.
1. Midnight Cargo

Jesse can feel sweat rolling down the back of his neck, soaking his shirt so the fabric sticks uncomfortably to his skin. This was typical for the desert. The sun is at it's highest point, heating the asphalt on the road so it radiates back up at them. He had to get out of the desert. Go somewhere green.

He takes the last drag from his cigarette and looks at his partner next to him. He's a large man, hunched over in the passenger seat with an unpleasant downturned expression permanently affixed to his face. He goes by Blue. Jesse hadn't worked much with him in the past, but he was good for trips like this. Intimidating. For all Jesse's skill, he was still too young to look like much in a fight.

Jesse clears his throat to catch the man's attention, "We need to stop for gas." He gestures ahead at a distant gas station sign, "Grab something cold."

"Make it quick." Blue replies roughly, "Boss won' like it if we're late."

Jesse nods slowly and leans back against the leather seat. He feels like he's being cooked alive against the heated material. He just never got used to the desert, not in the summer anyway.

They pull into the old gas station. It has a sign that's mostly been worn away, and the building is looking like it's seen better days. He pushes the door to the truck open, hoping for some kind of breeze. No such luck, the air outside is just a hot as the inside. He slides out of the door like he's melting from it and makes his way toward the store front. His brooding partner hadn't made any move to join him.

Jesse pays for the gas inside and grabs a couple bottles of cold water. He presses the plastic to his forehead and breathes out slowly. He hated these jobs. The ones that had him driving all night toward a vague destination with no real guide lines. Don't lose the cargo. That was the main thing. Lose the cargo, and you're a dead man.

He makes his way back to the truck and tosses a water to his partner. Blue eyes it and looks up at Jesse, "Beer's just as cold."

"It's over a hundred degrees out here. Beer's not gonna help you with dehydration." Jesse retorts and goes to fill up the tank. He leans against the truck and looks around them. There's not much out this far. Off in the distance he can make out some broken down trailers, and they're surrounded by some sad looking joshua trees. It's the same thing for miles.

He finishes filling the tank and hops back in, starting them up. They continue on down the road for hours. Everything they pass is the same as where they came from. It makes the drive seem longer, especially with a partner who hardly says two words and no radio.

The sun finally starts to set behind some far off mountains, changing the colors in the sky from blue to briliant pinks and purples. It's Jesse's favorite time of day. Still hotter than hell though.

They pull up to their destination not long after sunset. There are no buildings for miles, just a semitruck parked off in a dirt clearing. There's a small team of men standing around it, keeping sharp eyes on the perimeter. Jesse pulls the truck around, and his partner wastes no time jumping out.

Jesse slides out and walks toward the group, tipping his hat at them, "Evening." Blue moves so he's positioned just behind Jesse. His whole job was intimidation. It was better to avoid the violence if possible, so it helped to have someone there who inspired other members not to get too hot headed.

A lanky man with a large gun strapped to his hip steps foward, "You it?" He gestures at Jesse.

"Yeah...we're it. We can move whatever you got for us. Boss wouldn't 'ave sent us otherwise." Jesse says evenly. He's used to the attitude. He got it from everyone in Deadlock, and always had.

The man shakes his head, "He took out a lot o' men. A lot. Took work to get him here. You fuck this up..." He points at Jesse, "They'll do worse than kill you. Hear me?"

"Got it." Jesse says with a tight grin.

The man waves for Jesse to follow and leads him back around the semitruck. He unlocks the doors to the trailer and pulls them open. Jesse is met instantly with a wave of cool air. He basks in it for a moment before he manages to focus in on the contents of the trailer.

It's mostly empty but there's a bench fixed to the back of the truck. Bound, gagged, and secured to said bench is an unconscious man with three guards seated nearby.

Jesse leans in close, letting cool air roll off of him, "He the cargo?" He asks. The man appeared to be asian...Japanese if Jesse had to put money on it. They have him in some plain cotton pants and a matching light weight shirt with long sleeves. Even with the simple clothing, Jesse can tell looking at him that he comes from money.

The lanky man hops up into the truck, "Yep. And he's a mean son of a bitch. Like I said...took some work to get him here. You'll want to keep him drugged." He snaps at one of the guards and they hand him a small black bag. He tosses it to Jesse in turn, "There. Shoot him with that every couple a' hours. You wont have any issues."

Jesse looks down at the bag and back up to the man bound in the truck, "Sure.."

"Pick him up. Put him in their truck." The man snaps at the guards. The guards hop into action, unhooking the captive from the wall of the trailer and carrying him out.

Jesse steps out of the way, "Just put him in the back.." He frowns. He knew better than to ask questions. Questions got you into trouble, and no one would be likely to answer them anyway. He tips his hat once more and jumps back out of the trailer. He's sorry to get away from the cool air. He's sure his new passenger wont care for the downgrade in transportation either.

Blue is standing out and waiting for him in the same place he had been earlier. Jesse pulls a cigarette out from his pocket, "Let's get goin'. Long drive back."

"Remember what I said. Anything happens to that cargo...it'll be your head, Kid." The lanky man says from behind him.

"Yeah...got it." Jesse calls back. He gets back into his truck and looks at the man in his backseat from the rearview window. He can't help but notice how beautiful he is. There was no other word for it. Jesse had never seen anyone quite like him.

He lights his cigarette and takes a long drag, "Gonna need to stop at a motel when we find one. Two days straight driving is gettin' to me. Unless you want to take a shift?"

Blue just sneers at him in response. Jesse just shrugs. Motel it is then.

It takes them until sunrise to finally find a place to pull over. It's a crappy little run down motel in the middle of an even worse looking town. Jesse goes in to rent the room on his own. He's dead on his feet by the time they get into the room. Blue carries their unconscious passenger in behind him.

Jesse kicks off his boots and pulls off his hat to drop on the table. Before he falls into bed, he cranks the AC unit sticking in the wall up to high.

Blue drops the 'cargo' into the chair by the table, "Can't stay long."

Jesse burries his face into the stiff pillow on his bed, "Fuck...I know. Just give me a few hours, alright?"

The larger man grumbles something unintelligable and makes his way back to the door, "Goin' fer food."

Jesse turns his head, "Where the hell you gonna find food out here?" Blue doesn't answer though, he just marches out the door. Jesse looks back to the man in the chair and sighs, "Fine...yeah...I'll keep an eye on him." He falls back into the pillow.

He's not sure when he falls asleep, but he wakes up just as fast when he hears his gun click somewhere behind his head. He raises his arms slowly from the bed. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realizes he never dosed the captive with the next dose of tranquillizer.

He turns his head and licks his lips. Sure enough, the man had somehow gotten out of his bindings and taken Jesse's gun. It wasn't like Jesse to be so careless...even exausted, this was a massive mistake.

The man says something to him quickly in Japanese, and he sounds angry. Rightfully so...getting kidnapped would put anyone into a mood.

Jesse swallows hard and tries to think quickly, "Hey...why don't you put that down. Right? No need for that. Can't shoot a man with his own gun...ain't right."

The man steps back from him slowly, "Where are we?" He demands.

"Likely a long way from home for you. I'm going to sit up, ok?" He tells him, relieved that he can speak English. He pushes himself up slowly, not making any sudden movements, "What's the last thing you remember?" He wonders absently when his partner will be back. He's not sure how long he's been asleep.

"Give me your phone." The man demands.

"Don't carry a phone. Too easy to track." Jesse replies patiently, "Look...I'm not here to hurt you. Ok? Put the gun down, we can talk. What's your name?"

The man shakes his head firmly in response, "I'm leaving." He starts to back away.

Jesse holds his hands in front of him, "Bad idea, Darlin'. You looked outside? We're in the middle of the desert...a whole lot of nothing out there. For miles. Got money for water? Gas? Have any idea where the next town is?"

The man falters for a moment, "You are an American..."

"Yeah...and you're in America. Reckon they had you drugged up for a good while if you don't know that." Jesse tilts his head to look behind him, "How'd you get out of those binds?"

The man ignores him and moves back to the window, moving the curtain out of the way so he can see out, "Is that your vehicle?" He asks.

"That old truck? Yeah, that's me." Jesse nods.

"Good...stand." He orders, still pointing the gun at him. Jesse notes that even though the man was from money, he still moves like someone who knows how to fight. He doesn't doubt he'd shoot him if he needed to.

Jesse shifts carefully and stands from the bed without argument, "Now look...if you're lookin' to do what I think..."

"You will transport us. To a place my family can find me." He says sharply, "Do that...you won't be killed."

"Maybe not by you.." Jesse mutters, "I can't just...drive you out of here. We're deep in Deadlock territory. You understand? They caught you once...they will do it again here. Easy."

"I can shoot you here and drive myself." He offers as alternative.

Jesse glances out once more, wondering where in hell Blue had gotten too. He sighs heavily and nods, "Yeah..fine. We're gonna need some water an' food first. I'm hungry, and we won't last in that truck without water."

The man nods stiffly at him and motions with the gun for him to move. Jesse walks around him slowly to grab his hat from the table and to get his boots back on. It's only when they start out toward the truck that he realizes the man's moving sluggishly, probably from the drugs in his system.

Jesse takes the wheel and the unnamed man sits next to him with the gun sitting low in his lap. It's only once they're on the road again that he looks back and finally sees Blue walking back toward the motel.

Jesse wonders how long it will take Blue to figure out he's not coming back. No one was stupid enough to cross Deadlock. Jesse's pretty sure he's a dead man.


	2. North Bound

Hanzo is struggling to keep his eyes open. He can feel the drugs still clouding his brain, dragging him down to sleep again. He keeps catching himself, and jolting awake. He's not sure how long he can keep himself up like this, and he has no doubt the man next to him will take advantage first chance he gets. The last thing he needs is to end up chained inside another truck.

The man, who had introduced himself as Jesse, had been talking incessantly since they left the motel. He told Hanzo his name, described how expansive the Deadlock territory was, and gave a more detailed than necessary explanation on the history of old western movies.

"Now see...I got the belt, the hat...the tattoo.." He lifts his arm, displaying the tattoo on his forearm, "Shows the other members who I am. They know I'm one of them the moment they see me. But they're also gonna know I'm the one that went and ran off with you. You understand? So the second they see us...they're gonna shoot my ass, and run off with you again. So we ain't gonna get far."

Hanzo levels him with a look, "Then don't let them see you."

"Oh...that's so easy, is it? And where were you when they picked you out of a crowd? You don't exactly blend in here." Jesse huffs at him. He is quiet for maybe a minute before he starts back up again, "So what's your name?"

"Why does that matter?" Hanzo asks him, rubbing his eyes. It's unbearably hot out here. He's not sure why anyone would choose to do business in a place like this, let alone live here.

"Makes us more personal. Like friends." Jesse offers.

"I'm not your friend." Hanzo says sharply.

Jesse presses his lips together. He taps the steering wheel and glances at him, "I can make up a name for you."

"I can still shoot you." Hanzo offers instead.

"Not while I'm driving." Jesse grins broadly, "Last chance."

Hanzo just looks away from him, staring out at the desert. It seems so dead in this place. There's no green...no water.

Jesse clears his throat, "Right then...so...Darlin'. Honey. Sweetheart. Buttercup? Stop me when I hit one you like."

Hanzo rubs his face with his hand, "Hanzo. My name is Hanzo. Are you incapable of silence?"

"What kinda question is that? Course I am...but it ain't any fun. My last partner wasn't much for talkin' either. I was bored to tears when we was drivin' out to pick you up. He was good at ignoring me though...you rile up real quick. Hanzo." He nods, "Yeah that works better for you. I was partial to Darlin' though."

Hanzo squeezes his hand into a tight fist, focusing on his breathing. He was going to lose his temper. He can practically hear Genji telling him to calm down. What would getting angry do anyway? It was exactly what Jesse wanted. To get under skin and make him lose his focus.

"There we go...that's what I was lookin' for. See that diner there? Best coffee around." Jesse nods over to a little diner situated just off the highway.

Hanzo glances over at the run down diner and back to Jesse, "We should not stop."

"I told ya I was gettin' food before we left. Now I ain't drivin' any further without some coffee, a smoke, and a good meal. So you can sit yer ass in this hot truck and simmer for awhile, or you can come in and get something to eat."

Hanzo narrows his eyes at the tone, "Quickly. As you said..we must not be seen."

"Darlin'.." Jesse gestures out, "You may 'ave noticed this highway doesn't have many turns on it. There's only so many places we can go. If they sent people, they're comin' from both sides. Stopin' here ain't helpin' or hurtin' us one bit."

Hanzo looks back along the highway and shakes his head slowly, "Fine...stop."

"Was plannin' on it." Jesse says simply, driving them into the parking lot. He turns off the truck and jumps out ahead of Hanzo, making his way inside.

Hanzo doesn't have anywhere to put the gun, so he settles for unloading it and leaving it behind in the truck.

Jesse gets inside and orders himself a hot coffee and water as soon as they sit. The waitress is watching Hanzo curiously, "What about for you?"

Hanzo taps his feet impatiently, "Water."

When she leaves, Jesse leans foward, "So...how far you plannin' on taking us? Deadlock will catch up to us eventually, and we don't have the fire power to do much when they do."

"Where is the nearest city?" He asks him.

"Well...we're high north in Arizona now. Was meant to take you back toward New Mexico, but that's deep into Deadlock territory. Ain't smart to head that way..." Jesse considers, "Reckon we could head up further north into Nevada...then the closest city...that'd be Vegas."

"Then we go there." Hanzo tells him, "We can stay hidden in a city...much easier than we can out in the open like this."

"What's this 'we' shit? I can drop you off and keep headin' north myself. I told you...Deadlock's gonna be after blood. They went to some effort to get you here. I have no idea what the hell for.."

Hanzo doesn't offer an explanation for why either. He sits back and crosses his arms, "You know your people. What they'll do...how they operate. You help me, and I will make sure my family keeps you alive. We can get you away from here...safely. Give you a new life."

"That's a lot of pretty promises when I have no idea who the hell you are." Jesse tells him. The waitress comes back and drops off their drinks. Jesse is quick to order food for himself. Hanzo declines to order at first but Jesse levels him with a look, "You got all that shit in your system...it'll do you more good to eat. Get your energy back."

Hanzo stares down at the menu for a long moment. He finally resigns himself to it and orders something simple for himself. He looks up at Jesse slowly, "I would think you'd want me to pass out."

"What good will that do me? I already ran off with you...they ain't gonna listen to me when I tell them what happened. You're more useful in a fight if you can stand without wobblin' around on me."

Hanzo sits back quietly for a long moment. He looks around the diner, taking it in. The seats are hard plastic, bursting at the seems so the stuffing is poking out. There's tacky fifties themed decor stuck all over the walls, and pictures of old American film stars. It seems just as sad as everything else in this desert, and it's so foreign it almost feels like it's not real.

Jesse clears his throat to catch his attention, "So...we headin' to Vegas then? You contact your family...and they do what? And this is assuming Deadlock don't catch up and kill us before we get there."

"They will send people to get me." Hanzo tells him, "And make sure your people understand what kind of mistake they made crossing us."

"And how do I know I'm in the clear when they show up?" He asks, "I'm not interested in dying just yet. I'll take my chances on my own."

"You'll live longer if you stay with me." Hanzo tells him pointedly, "I have some sense of honor. I would not lower myself by lying to you. If I say my family will grant you protection, then it will be so."

Jesse holds in a breath for a long moment and slumps over a little. On one hand...he could lead them somewhere Deadlock could find them and hope they believed him when he said that was his plan the whole time. He could also ditch Hanzo in Vegas and make his way as far north as possible.

He looks up at Hanzo and breathes out slowly. The man has this look about him. He keeps his shoulders back and eyes sharp, always taking in the details around them. He's quick to anger, but usually able to see reason. The word 'entitled' comes to mind...and stubborn. Still...Jesse is possitive he wont be able to pull one over on him. Even if he did, he's sure Hanzo's final act would be putting him into an early grave.

"So...to Vegas then?" Jesse asks slowly.

"If that is the best option, then yes." Hanzo nods slowly.

"And you'll help me when your family shows up?" Jesse asks. He holds his hand out to him, "Shake on it. Man's only as good as his word, understand?"

Hanzo eyes his hand for a moment before he reaches out to shake it firmly, "I understand."

Jesse nods and offers him a smile, "Well then...we have a deal. Looks like I'm workin' for you now."

Hanzo scoffs at the idea, "You would not qualify."

"Hey now...don't be mean." Jesse leans on the table in front of him, "You do stick out like a sore thumb though, Darlin'."

"There is not much I can do for that." Hanzo sighs at him.

"No...guess not." He looks out the window, watching the road coming in. He still half expects Blue to come speeding up the highway, ready to rip his head off for ditching him in the middle of nowhere. He wouldn't be able to blame him really if he did. He turns to Hanzo again and smiles a bit. Stubborn and angry as he was, he was a beauty to behold. Jesse's pretty sure they're both dead men walking, but it's not going to hurt him one bit to spend his final days looking at him.


	3. What's in a Name?

Hanzo has had quite enough of the desert. He finds it ugly, barren, and unbearably warm. The sun seems to always be in just the wrong spot, either blinding or warming them until they're both nearly hanging out the window for some air. It takes until the sun has already set for Las Vegas to finally come into view. By some miracle, they make it without running into anyone from Deadlock.

Hanzo has seen a lot of things, but his first look at Las Vegas is anything but what he expected. They round a mountain, and suddenly there it is. The entire city just laid out in front of them, lit up so the glow fills the sky and blocks out the stars. The lights are beautiful, and the city seems to shimmer with a life of its own.

Jesse lets out a heavy sigh of relief, not seeming nearly as struck by the city as Hanzo, "Need a good nights sleep, that's for certain. Need to figure out some kind of plan for a hotel."

"I just need to make a call and I will handle it." Hanzo tells him simply.

"Oh good...just a call to your mysterious family?" Jesse asks him, leaning over the steering wheel. He looks completely worn out. The days of driving through the heat without enough food, water, or sleep are wearing on him. He's running on empty.

Hanzo crosses his arms and leans back, "Yes. As I said...they will assist us."

"I'm still not so sure I won't end up dead at the end of all this." Jesse tells him.

"I gave you my word. My word is worth something." Hanzo tells him again irritably. He was getting tired of being forced to defend his word when Jesse was the one who had taken an active role in kidnapping him.

Jesse shrugs a little, not wanting to argue with him anymore about it. He knows Deadlock has some business in Vegas, but their hold isn't nearly as strong as in Arizona or New Mexico. Vegas has old gangs that go far deeper than Deadlock, and they weren't keen on sharing.

It doesn't take Hanzo long to change his initial opinion about Las Vegas. Jesse drives them down to the main area of the city, filled with tightly packed casinos and oversized hotels. There's bright neon lights and flashing signs everywhere, advertising everything from food, to women, to concerts. Despite the vibrant flashing lights working to draw attention, Hanzo can't help but notice the dark areas hidden between the buildings. The places where broken down Omnics are scuttling about, and bundled up homeless are peddling for coins from passers by. It's a city with a pretty front to hide the problems underneath.

'Not so different from home then.' Hanzo thinks bitterly.

"So...what do you think?" Jesse asks him suddenly.

Hanzo glances over at him, "Think of what?"

"See anywhere you want to stop? There's cheaper places in other parts of the city. This is the tourist shit here, but Deadlock don't operate around this area."

Hanzo glances briefly over the surrounding hotels. It seems to him that one flashy hotel will be the same as another, so he just picks one at random. A tall building with a bright neon blue spiral of lights wrapping around it.

"Good...we'll park and find some way to call your family. Long distance I'm assuming?"

Hanzo nods slowly at him and Jesse sighs again. He drives them around to the valet and they both practically fall out of the truck. The valet driver has a tight smile as Jesse drops the keys into his hand and tells him they'll be staying the night. Hanzo can only imagine what the man must be thinking. The truck looks like it's been on its last legs for awhile, and it smells like rancid sweat and tobacco.

Jesse doesn't seem to care though, he just makes his way toward the entrance to the casino. As soon as they open the main doors, they're hit with the cacaphony of sounds inside. There's so many bells, chimes, whistles, and slot sounds it makes Hanzo dizzy for a moment. He had been in casinos back home, but they weren't like this.

The lights and the sounds are overwhelming. Omnics are whizzing about to offer assistance to patrons glued to their individual machines, or gathered around tables. There are large lit up advertisments for strip tease entertainment, and upcoming shows.

Hanzo feels his anxiety rising suddenly. He's used to more controlled environments, where it's easy to spot anything out of place. In a place like this he is at a disadvantage. How do you notice something out of place in a place where chaos is standard?

Jesse touches his arm gently, catching his attention, "You alright, Darlin'?" His warm brown eyes are watching him with concern. Hanzo hadn't realized he'd stopped moving.

Hanzo licks his lips and nods slowly, breathing slowly to calm himself, "It is...overwhelming."

"Yeah...that's Vegas for you. It'll be better off the casino floor. Front desk ought to let you make a call...not sure if they'll allow long distance. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Jesse smiles.

Hanzo hates that he's comforted by it. The man had aided in his kidnapping and illegal transport. He shouldn't be comfortable around him at all. Here he is though...following close behind him and focusing on his back so his panic doesn't set in.

Jesse gets them to the check-in desk and manages to talk to the staff into helping Hanzo contact his family. Hanzo calls his brother first, knowing that his father would likely be very angry and less reasonable.

The relief in Genji's voice makes Hanzo's heart ache. He hates worrying his brother more than anything, "Brother...where have you been? I've been searching...everyone has been searching. Father is furious."

"I know...it was a set up. I will take responsiblity." Hanzo responds to him quietly in Japanese, "I am in America..."

"America!" Genji shouts from the other end and Hanzo holds the phone away from his ear, "How?"

"I am not clear on that just yet." Hanzo tells him gently, "I need money...and a room. I am in a city called Las Vegas...at a Cosmopolitan hotel. Have a room set up for us here and a team sent to retrieve me. I have a man here with me...he works for the gang that did this."

"Is he going to be a problem?" Genji asks him, waving to catch one of his guards attention.

"He's going to give us answers." Hanzo tells him, "I promised him his life, but that's not going to be worth much if he doesn't cooperate."

"I'll get everything for you, Brother." Genji is quiet for a long moment on the line, "I was really worried, Hanzo. I thought I wasn't ever going to see you again."

"You know me better than that. I will be home soon...this will be behind us. I will not be so careless again." Hanzo promises, "Thank you, little sparrow."

He ends his call with Genji and thanks the nearby employee. He walks back out to Jesse, "They will get us a room here."

"Just like that huh? Well...does the room come with food? Maybe a few drinks. I'm feeling mighty thirsty after all this." Jesse rubs at his eyes. He's feeling weary down to his bones.

"I am sure it does." Hanzo nods at him.

A man hurries down not long after Hanzo finishes his call, "Mister Shimada...our manager, Mister Cane, would like to tell you how much we appreciate your patronage at our hotel. Please..come with me. We have our best suite prepared. Do you have any luggage?"

Jesse suddenly feels like he's going through a tunnel. His vision distorts and the sounds all seem far away. Shimada...he knows that name. Everyone in the crimminal underground knew that name. Shimada was international...they were the top of food chain. Everything suddenly makes sense. It all snaps into place. It's only right when he hears that name that Jesse suddenly realizes just how fucked he is. There isn't any running from the Shimada clan. He was a dead man...he had been as soon as Deadlock put him on this job. As soon as he got involved with kidnapping a direct relative to the most powerful crime lord on the planet.

He's numb as he follows after Hanzo. The man who had greeted them turns out to be the butler, and he keeps eying Jesse like he's a stain on a carpet as they go up the elevators. The room they're taken to is the most extravagant Jesse has ever seen. The large pane windows that make up the entire far wall offer a spectacular view of the city far below. There's a full sized pool at the very center with shimmering gold tiles. Nearby is a screen built into the wall, and a fully stocked bar just next to that. There's two bedrooms and bathrooms on either side of the main room, and each bedroom comes with a massive king canopy bed.

The butler says something to Hanzo, but it still all just sounds like buzzing to Jesse. His throat feels dry, so he stumbles over to the bar and pries open the first bottle he can get his hands on. When he looks back, Hanzo is standing there on his own, watching him.

Jesse takes a long swig from the bottle and sets it down, gathering his thoughts. He finally takes a deep breath and looks directly at Hanzo, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You would not have helped me." Hanzo tells him honestly.

"You're damn fucking right I wouldn't have helped you! Your family won't kill me...how much of me is going to be left alive? They gonna keep my head on a shelf somewhere? Stuck on life support so I really understand how badly I fucked all this up? I don't need this...I worked hard to get where I was. Here you come...fuck all of it up."

"You work for a gang. I did not force you to do that. I was kidnapped...brought here against my will. You were assisting with that as well. You chose this path, Jesse." Hanzo says evenly.

"I work for a gang?" He shouts, "I do? Me? What about you? Who are you anyway? How close to the head of Shimada?"

"I am his eldest son." Hanzo tells him, "Heir to the empire."

"Oh fuck.." Jesse covers his face. He takes another long drink and walks passed Hanzo so he can sink into the plush black couch, "I wasn't gonna be in Deadlock forever. I had a plan...to get out. Move somewhere nice and green. Settle down maybe. I don't need this shit. Should 'ave known...life don't pick up, does it? Just keeps kicking you in the ass til you keel over."

Hanzo watches him down more alcohol and sighs, "If you cooperate...then it will be much easier for you. You may even go free. You did assist me in the end...even if it was for selfish reasons."

"You don't know the first thing about me." Jesse points at him sharply, "So...keep on your end of this...fancy fuckin' room. I'll stay on mine." He stands and walks to snatch up a second bottle of booze. He stomps back to the far bedroom and slams the door. He's not one for tantrums usually, but he's tired and being faced with a fate certainly worse than death.

Hanzo lets out a long sigh and looks out to the city. He's not sure why he's so effected by Jesse. The look of betrayal had nearly driven him to let the man go. To lie to his father about how he escaped. All so he wouldn't have to see those warm brown eyes look at him like he had stabbed him in the back.

He couldn't let him go though. They had to know how Deadlock had gotten close enough to pull something like this off. They were small time, trying to bust into the big leagues. There were rival clans more powerful and better financed that had tried to get close enough to cause harm to them, but never succeeded. How had a small operation from the middle of nowhere managed to pull it off?

They needed Jesse. It was for the clan, not just Hanzo. He would do anything for his clan. Because of that...he just can't let Jesse go.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Jack's voice springs to life over Gabriel's ear piece.

Gabriel grins broadly, even though he knows Jack can't see it, "Playing the slots. This is Vegas, I have to try my luck."

"You're on the job, Reyes."

"Reyes...so formal." Gabriel taunts and takes a seat, "I'm keeping the sharpest eye out for Shimada and Deadlock. I deserve a break sometimes too, Jackie. Besides...trail went cold."

"Blue assured us they had to be in Vegas." Jack tells him, "You don't have time to waste playing games. Shimada will have his family there quickly to get him, and we'll lose our best chance..."

"Vegas...is big city. I'm working on it. Trust me, Jackie...I'll find them." Gabriel laughs and presses the button to start the slots spinning. He laughs when it comes to a stop, "Hey Jackie...we've got dinner money when I get home. I've got some luck after all."

Jack sighs audibly on his end and turns off the comm.

* * *

NOTE: Thank you so much for reading. I also have this posted up over at AO3. I posted the first few chapters here all at once, so I hope you enjoy. I have a little contest going right now. Comment with your favorite Overwatch character to play and why (or send it to me personally if you don't want to comment). I'll pick out a winner in the next chapter, and they will get a one shot of their choice and a commissioned artwork to go with it.

Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think!


	4. Knock Knock

Jesse wakes up the following morning suffering from a dull, alcohol induced headache. He groans and turns over in bed, accidentally knocking an empty bottle to the floor. There's an irritating amount of sunlight shining through the window he'd forgotton to draw the curtains on last night.

He drags himself out of bed with some effort and makes his way to the window to yank the curtains shut. He closes his eyes, leaning forward slightly. He's no stranger to hangovers, but they never got any less miserable. He needed a good cup of black coffee and a shot of whiskey.

He turns to look back at his room. He'd never stayed anywhere this extravagant in his life. This would probably be the last place he ever stayed in his life, so at least he was going out with a bang.

His clothes are all sticking to him uncomfortably, and he can smell himself through the fabric. He groans and drags his feet across to the bathroom on the opposite side of the room, peeling off his shirt as he goes.

The bathroom is all smooth black tile, and the sink is styled to look like a black geode with hints of white and purple. It seems impractical and hard to clean to Jesse, but he was never one for this kind of 'high end' decorating. He manages to figure out the shower controls and turns up the heat until steam starts to fill the room, fogging over all the fancy black tile. He just needed to be clean.

He scrubs his skin as best as he can with the hotel provided soaps. The shampoo and conditioner smell like synthetic flowers, and it's nauseating against his current hangover. Sickness is a welcome distraction from his current predicament however. Anythign was better than dwelling too long on his very near future. He had to pick his poison...Deadlock or Shimada. Which was worse?

He wraps a towel around his waist tightly after he forces himself from the heat of the shower. He rinses his mouth out with a tiny bottle of provided mouthwash and runs his fingers through his tangled hair. Slowly but surely, he was beginning to feel something close to human again.

He's expecting to be hit with that Vegas summer sun when he opens his bedroom door. The entire back wall of the hotel room living area was one long window after all. To his surprise, and relief, the windows have all been darkened. He's not sure at first if it's some kind of automatic function, but he's grateful for it.

Hanzo is standing in a small kitchen area when Jesse comes around. The man appears to have also taken a shower. His hair is loose and damp, hanging around his bare shoulders. Jesse can see for the first time an intricate tattoo, beginning on his toned shoulder and extending down his arm. He has a strong muscular build, and the softest looking skin Jesse had ever seen on another man.

Jesse clears his throat as he approaches him, "Don't suppose we have any coffee.." He eyes trail over Hanzo quickly. He didn't want to get caught looking at him, but damn he was hard 'not' to look at.

Hanzo points to the table without looking at him, "I made you coffee, and ordered some breakfast. You should eat."

Jesse turns his attention to the dining table. He hadn't smelled the coffee at first, but his head was still spinning from the flowery hotel soap. He glances to Hanzo again, "You made me coffee?"

"And dimmed the room." Hanzo looks at him finally. His pupils seem to dilate when he finally gets a look at Jesse, but that could just be wishful thinking on Jesse's part.

Jesse rubs the back of his head, "Thanks...thank you." He finds his way to the table and sinks into the chair. Relief washes over him as he pulls the cup of strong black coffee over and breathes in the steam. Nothing quite cut through a hangover like coffee.

Hanzo walks around and sits near Jesse. He's only wearing a pair of plain gray slacks, so Jesse assumes he must have had clothes brought up. Hanzo taps the table after a long moment, "I know you were doing your job. You're loyal to your people...as I am to mine."

Jesse sips his coffee, enjoying the heat it spreads through his throat and chest. He closes his eyes and sighs, "Look I...it ain't the same for me as for you. Understand? I didn't have many options. Never had money for places like this, or any kind of finery growing up. Could have been shot dead at any time. Deadlock was a necessity."

"We are not so different as you may think. I have always been a target. I have never had say in what I do with my life." Hanzo tells him. His tone is softer than Jesse has ever heard it. Usually he was irritable and demanding, but his was entirely new.

Jesse presses his lips into a tight line, unsure how to react to the change. He can feel his headache pulsating just behind his eyes, and he's sure it's equal parts booze and stress. He shakes his head slowly, "You're lookin' at it from the top, and I'm lookin' at it from the bottom. Same shit I guess...all dangerous. Gang is a gang in the end, no matter how well funded. I get what you're sayin', Darlin. I do. I was just doin' a job. Loyalty though...I ain't with Deadlock for loyalty, I'm with them for necessity. Survival. I wasn't going to stay with 'em forever. Just 'til I had enough savings to get away and start a real life."

"I am loyal to my family." Hanzo tells him, "There is nothing else more important to me than my family and the honor of my clan. Your people...Deadlock...by taking me they've tarnished our image."

Despite the heat of the coffee, Jesse feels himself suddenly running very cold. He can't imagine what the Deadlock bosses must have been thinking when they kidnapped a Shimada. It was such an arrogant mistake, and they were all going to suffer for it now. People like the Shimada's didn't get their reputation by allowing things like this to pass.

Jesse chokes down more coffee and nods stiffly, "Yeah...I reckon I knew that. So you can't let me go. Tables have turned."

"Cooperate with me, Jesse." Hanzo requests, "With my family. They're going to remove Deadlock for this transgression. You have a unique position here. Assist us, and we will pay you. As soon as it's done, we can let you go free."

"What is it you need my help with?" Jesse asks him. He's sure he's not going to like the answer.

"We will want the locations of any outposts you have knowledge of. Names of the highest ranking members of the operation." Hanzo begins.

"And what are you going to do? Just...go through and kill all of 'em. Just like that." Jesse snaps, "Except me...because I rat them out?"

"They will be made an example of as a warning to any other rivals considering similar actions against our family." Hanzo explains, his voice still all milk and honey.

Jesse laughs and closes his eyes, "There are kids...young kids just like I was. Men and women who got caught up just like I did. I won't lie and say we're harbouring honorable folks in our ranks, that gets beat out of you real quick. But I can't rat on people in the same position as me. The boss...and the higher ups...yeah, I'll be the first to admit they got this comin' to 'em. Maybe even the rest of us for what we done. But I can't be the one to help you do it."

"I thought you weren't loyal to them." Hanzo says, watching him closely. His eyes are always so focused and fierce. There's a fire burning in him, and Jesse feels like he's being overwhelmed by it.

Jesse stares down at his coffee, "Yeah...guess I might be a little."

"I..." Hanzo trails off, "It would have been easier if you'd just said yes."

Jesse's eyes shoot back up to Hanzo, "What would have?"

"Turning you over to my family. You're an honorable man...I wasn't expecting it. You're not what...I expected."

Jesse swallows hard, "And that's...you mean that in a good way? You don't want to hand me over?"

Hanzo sighs and stands in a single fluid motion. He seems to be struggling with something. Some decision he can't quite make.

Jesse stands quickly and follows after him, "You don't have to you know. Your family has the resources to do this shit without me." He grabs Hanzo's arm because the man is still walking away from him. Hanzo's reaction is so fast Jesse barely has time to register it before he's flat on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

"Do not touch me." Hanzo tells him sternly, his knee pressed to Jesse's chest and pinning him to the floor.

Jesse coughs and tries to get his head to stop spinning from being tossed like a rag doll, "Right...no touching." He looks up at Hanzo's face. He is so stunning and predatory...easy to read and impossible. Jesse licks his lips and moves his hand carefully up to touch Hanzo's face again, despite the warning. Hanzo flinches back like he's been stung, but he doesn't pull away completely.

Jesse smiles a tad deviously, feeling slightly more confident, "You ain't so hard to read. What're you really struggling with, Darlin'? What do you want?"

Hanzo pupils are blown wide and Jesse can see his breathing pick up. He's still struggling so hard to maintain all that control.

Jesse tilts his hips up as much as he can in his current position, "I'm not fighting you on it. Tell me what you want."

Hanzo presses his hand down against Jesse's chest to stabilize himself. He's flushed and his last threads of control are being stripped away. He leans down closer to Jesse slowly, resolve crumbling piece by piece. His breath catches as their lips just barely brush.

He's gone just as fast. There's a heavy knock at the door, and Hanzo looks half manic for a moment, his eyes darting around. He runs a hand through his hair and shakes his head quickly as he hurries across the room to answer the door. Jesse's sure he's never seen anyone run as fast from anything as that man ran away from him.

Hanzo gathers himself and opens the hotel door. There's a large handosme man standing there. He has a crooked smile and strong dark features. He seems to tower over Hanzo, not just in height but build. The man nods his head once, "Hello Mister Shimada. Pleasure to meet you face to face...you can call me Reyes."

Jesse stands up slowly from the floor and straightens his towel back out, resecuring it around his waist. He'd never seen that man before, but he knows dangerous when he sees it, and he looks like he could break both of them in half. Jesse takes a step toward his room, "Hanzo...darlin'...you're gonna want go ahead and close that door now."

Hanzo shifts his weight back away from the man standing in front of him. He attempts to slam the door quickly but it's thrown back open again with enough force to nearly take it from the hinges. Hanzo has already sprung back away from it.

The man who had introduced himself as Reyes saunters in as Jesse and Hanzo both bolt for the back room. Jesse slams the door shut, "I'm just...spitballing here, but we did in fact leave my gun in the truck?"

Hanzo shoots a look at him, "Of course it's in the truck! Why would I have let you keep your gun?"

"For shit like this!" Jesse yells back at him and something slams into the door hard enough to crack the wood, "Shit!" He presses his full weight back, trying to keep whatever hulk demon Deadlock had sent from busting down the door.

Hanzo runs and grabs the heavy lamp off the nightstand. He rips open the curtains and slams the lamp into the window until the glass finally shatters. He drops the lamp off to the side with a heavy thud and looks back to Jesse, "This way."

Jesses eyes the open window and shakes his head, "Nah...how many stories up are we? I ain't fond of heights."

"Would you rather take your chances unarmed against him?" Hanzo demands as Jesse is very nearly thrown off the door again when Reyes slams into the other side.

"You make an excellent point." He catches his breath and makes a run for the window. Hanzo has already hopped through onto the tiny balcony space. He hangs himself off the edge and starts to work his way down quickly.

Jesse stares after him for an extended moment, "God damn monkey..." The door behind him shatters and Jesse jolts before he scrambles down after Hanzo. He definitely lacks the other mans grace, but fear is a good motivator.

Gabriel comes to stand at the window and looks down at the two men scrambling down. He laughs and calls into Jack, "They're climbing down the balconies on the west side of the hotel."

"Don't you think you should follow them?" Jack replies dryly.

"I'll take the elevator. I don't want to deal with the police, do you?" Gabriel steps back and walks back out to the kitchen area, "We should stay at a place like this sometime. We never get away anymore."

Jack groans on the other end of the comm, "Could you please have a little sense of urgency here?"

Gabriel shrugs, "Yeah...sure thing, 'Commander'. I'm going." He heads back out the damaged front door and makes his way back to the elevators. He wasn't in any hurry, they weren't going to get far.

* * *

Notes:

In case anyone didn't catch me say it before, I actually live in Las Vegas. I said they're staying at the Cosmo, which if you've seen the Cosmo you know there's no balconies on most of the rooms. This is the future, so I'm saying...yeah maybe they installed them or something. Also, this hotel room is based on an actual hotel room in Vegas I saw while working on a client a couple years ago. The high end hotels all have suites that are insanely over the top with their designs.


	5. To Pass the Time

Jesse recalls once when he was a boy, just beginning in Deadlock. He'd been sitting at the back of an old bar. His eyes had been red from all the cigarette smoke, and his heart had been thrumming in his chest from nerves. There were rowdy gang members all around him, drunk and shouting profanities. He had just been waiting for some 'merchandise' to take on his runs. Cops didn't stop kids.

Suddenly, the back door to the bar had flung open, and in ran this buck ass naked man, drunk and raving like a lunatic. The other men in the bar had beaten him so badly, Jesse's not entirely sure the man survived. He never did see him again.

Now, Jesse finds himself rapidly descending the outside of a large hotel in nothing but a loose towel. A towel that abandons him not even half the way down. The embarassment of the situation is only slightly overshadowed by the adrenaline of trying to escape the beast that had attacked them in their room.

"Pick a god damn room, Hanzo! We ain't crawlin' down to the ground like this!" Jesse's face is burning so hot it feels like actual blood vessels are popping. He never wanted to know the sensation of good ol' natural wind and desert sun flowing freely around his nethers as he flew down a building for all the world to see.

The memory of that man being beaten near to death is replaying in his mind, even as he can hear the hootin' and hollerin' of the gathering crowd below. People who probably think this is some kind of show, or grand stunt for their entertainment.

He thinks he might actually be ok with falling to his death.

Hanzo whistles to catch his attention. Apparently Jesse's pleas had not gone unnoticed, as the man had finally stopped on one of the balconies.

Jesse drops next to him and sinks down to hide behind the wall of the balcony so he's out of the public view, "I reckon' I'm goin' to be the talk of the town this evening."

Hanzo looks down at him, taking in his appearance for a long moment. The man's whole body was flushed from the climb. He doesn't have a bad body, by any stretch of the imagination. On the contrary, he had a strong physique and dark tanned skin. He has far more body hair than Hanzo, trailing from his chest, down his stomach, and below.

Jesse clicks his tongue at him to catch his attention, "Darlin'...you want to stare at me, I'll be more than happy to oblige later. Right now...I want to get off this god forsaken balcony and into some clothes."

Hanzo's face goes bright red, and he turns quickly to start pulling on the window. He gets frustrated when it won't budge, "Why are all these windows fused shut?"

"They don't want people to jump." Jesse tells him.

"That is ridiculous." Hanzo pounds on the glass, trying to break through. He stops finally and presses his palms against the glass, taking a deep breath to steady himself. Jesse is about to ask him what he's doing when Hanzo kicks hard and shatters the glass on contact.

Jesse presses his whole body back against the wall to avoid flying glass, "That hurt?"

Hanzo pull his pant leg up to reveal a sleek metal prosthetic, "I rather not use them for such things, but we have little choice."

"How the hell did that happen?" Jesse asks in disbelief. How had he not noticed?

Hanzo waves him in quickly, "Do you really want to discuss it now?"

"Maybe..." He practically crawls into the room, doing his best to avoid the shards of glass. The room appears to be empty, by some stroke of luck. Still, someone would have heard the breaking glass. Even if they hadn't, everyone on the road below had seen what they'd done. The staff would be hunting around to find them before too long.

Hanzo goes to the bed and rips the blanket and covers off. He shoves a thin white sheet at Jesse, "We have to leave this hotel."

Jesse takes the sheet and wraps himself tightly, "Yeah...that'd be a mighty fine idea."

"You will not be able to travel far without proper clothing." Hanzo says flatly.

Jesse has to laugh, "We're not exactly in a position to find me pants."

Hanzo looks like he wants to say something, but he turns and goes the door to crack it open instead, "No one is out here."

"For now." Jesse shuffles after him to look over the top of his head into his hall, "That thing that bust into our room is still around here somewhere."

Hanzo closes and locks the door, leaning heavily against it. He looks back over his shoulder to Jesse, "What do we do?"

Jesse scratches his chin, "Well...there's an aggressive man with a gun. We best call and report him."

"Are you mad?" Hanzo hisses at him, "Causing a panic in the hotel will make it more difficult to leave."

"This isn't the first time a lunatic with a gun has shown up in a hotel in Vegas. They'll lock down the hotel, call the police, send in security, and start emergency evacuations. People are hard to track in chaos, and no one is going to question a man in a sheet if there's an evacuation like this." Jesse tells him, "So get on the phone there and tell the front desk what's happening."

Hanzo is stuck in place again, watching Jesse. Jesse can't quite read his expression, whether it's awe or surprise. He doesnt seem the type to be easily impressed.

Hanzo actually goes to the hotel phone and calls down to the front desk without arguing. He goes back and forth with the front desk briefly. They advise them to stay where they are while they call the authorities and security to begin evacuations.

"There's goin' to be cops crawlin' all over this hotel, Hanzo. Askin' questions. That's not something either of us need. So when they start moving us, we have to disappear quick." Jesse tells him.

Hanzo nods in agreement, "Will we have access to your truck?"

"I doubt it. There's going to be a lot of people. But I tell you now, I ain't leavin' without my gun. So we need to figure that out." He walks over to sit on the edge of the bed. His hangover is still pounding behind his eyes. Adrenaline was helping, but that would only take him so far.

Hanzo narrows his eyes at him, "You told me your people would not follow you here."

"I said it was unlikely. You're a big prize, Darlin'. I imagine it's good incentive to break some pesky little territory rules." He leans forward a bit on his knees and rubs his temples.

Hanzo walks across the room and stops just in front of him, "It will not take long for my family to get here. We do not have to evade your people for long."

"I'm still not sure your family ain't gonna kill me as soon as they show up." Jesse tilts his head up to look at him. He hesitates a moment before he reaches out to rest his hand against Hanzo's hip. He curls his fingers a bit, squeezing the muscle.

Hanzo swallows hard and focuses hard on the wall just behind Jesse, "What are you doing?"

"I thought we might have had a moment up there before the Hulk interupted." He moves his fingers to trace along Hanzo's hip and up his side. The man is solid muscle and he can feel perfect lines of his body beneath the fabric.

Hanzo forces himself to look down at Jesse, "It was a mistake...it is not appropriate."

"The best things in life are inappropriate." Jesse grins deviously and takes hold of both Hanzo's hips to bring him forward.

Hanzo doesn't fight him. He almost falls into Jesse's lap, but manages just to catch himself before he does. He's breathing heavily but still trying to hold onto some kind of control.

Jesse moves his hands up Hanzo's body to just passed his pectorals. He moves up slowly and flicks his tongue across his nipple. The action draws a soft gasp from Hanzo's lips and his body tenses.

"Tell me no and I'll stop, Darlin'. I ain't gonna force you into anything." Jesse tells him and presses a kiss to the center of the other man's chest, "But I can make you feel good."

Hanzo's heart is pounding in his chest. He brings his own hands up to curl his fingers through Jesse's knotted hair. He pulls just enough to tilt Jesse's face up toward him so he can kiss him.

Jesse stands to his full height, deepening their kiss quickly. It's quick and desperate, all tongues and teeth. He thinks he might come apart on the spot when he feels Hanzo moan against his lips. The man is intoxicating.

Hanzo breaks away from him just long enough to catch his breath. He pulls Jesse into another kiss and brings their hips flush against each other. He's half hard already, and had been since Jesse's tongue touched his nipple.

Jesse lifts the smaller man easily and turns them so he can press him into the bed. He lays over him, using his full weight pinning him to the bed, "You're gorgeous." He says, taking a moment to appreciate Hanzo under him. The man is flushed and panting already, his lips parted, swollen, and just a little damp.

Hanzo lifts his hips under him as much as he can, "We do not have much time for this." It's not a protest. He just doesn't want another interuption.

"Just a taste." Jesse moans and slides back, hooking his fingers into the band of Hanzo's pants. He pulls them down over his hips, freeing the other man's flagging erection.

Hanzo brings his arm up to rest over his face. He parts his legs and presses his feet down into the bed, leaving himself completely open for Jesse.

"Don't cover your face, Darlin'." Jesse pleads and wraps his fingers around Hanzo's cock, squeezing him. Hanzo's hips buck up under the touch and he gasps sharply again. Jesse could live off the sounds he's making, and the way his body is moving.

He leans over Hanzo to suck on the same nipple he'd teased before. He flicks it with his tongue until it's a tight peak and Hanzo's cock is leaking precum over his fingers.

Hanzo grasps for Jesse desperately in any way he can, settling for digging his fingers into his shoulders, "That's..."

"Good?" Jesse asks and kisses down his stomach, "Baby, I think you're touch starved. You're comin' apart so easy."

Hanzo seems embarassed by that, as his cheeks burn bright red. Jesse chuckles and licks up the beads of precum forming at the tip of his penis. All of Hanzo's iron will falls away at that first touch of the tongue. He makes a desperate sound that's music to Jesse's ears.

He sucks the head of Hanzo's cock into his mouth, moving his hand down to squeeze the base. He swirls his tongue around him, lapping up every droplet of the salty cum that leaks from him.

Hanzo is digging his fingers so hard into Jesse's shoulders he's breaking skin. He's saying something desperately in Japanese, pleading for Jesse to give him more. The sentiment gets across the language barrier.

Jesse pulls back and looks up at him, "Look at me, Darlin'." He waits until Hanzo gives in and makes eye contact with him before he takes him completely into his mouth. He never breaks away from his gaze as he sets a steady pace, losing himself in the scent and feeling of him straining beneath him. Hanzo's cock isn't as long as Jesse's, but he had plenty of girth.

Hanzo does his best to keep his hips still. It had been too long since anyone had touched him, and never anyone as adept with their tongue as this American. It's an embarassingly short time before he's thrusting his hips up into the heat of Jesse's mouth.

Jesse takes it in stride, timing his movements with Hanzo's. The slick sounds of their sex are combing with Hanzo's own desperate moans and filling the room. Jesse is so hard, his cock is pressed up tightly against his stomach. He wants Hanzo to cum for him first.

Hanzo's head rolls back and he cries out sharply, his back arching up as he comes. Jesse gags a bit as his cock hits the back of his throat, but he swallows all he can of the hot liquid that comes pouring from him. He pulls back when he can't handle anymore, spilling cum and saliva back down Hanzo's ass.

Immediately, Jesse slides his fingers to gather as much of the slick mess as he can. He wraps his hand around his own needy cock and pumps himself quickly. It doesn't take him any time to cum as well, his own seed spilling over Hanzo beneath him.

Hanzo is breathing heavily, trying to catch his own breath as Jesse rolls to the side. Jesse drapes his arm across Hanzo's chest, taking a moment to collect himself as well.

They stay there for what seems like an eternity. Jesse looks up at him, "You're perfect...beautiful..." He moves up to catch him in another kiss, "So damn beautiful, Darlin'."

Hanzo returns his kiss for a short while before he pushes him away, "This is uncomfortable.."

"What..oh.." Jesse looks down at the drying mess, "One moment, Baby." He slides out of bed and goes to wet a towel to clean the other up. He gently wipes away as much of the dried spunk as he can, careful of Hanzo's still sensitive cock. It doesn't stop the other from gasping softly with every little movement.

Jesse sets the towel off to the side and looks over Hanzo slowly. Here he was...facing certain death. There was a man hunting them down, and two gangs after his head. He doesn't care about any of it at the moment.

Hanzo turns his head to look at him, "We need to get ready.." He doesn't seem any more eager to get of bed than Jesse.

Jesse nods at him, "Yeah..." He reaches out to slide his hand over Hanzo's body. He doesn't know how long he has with Hanzo. He's going to take every moment he can get.


	6. Lights Out

Gabriel is sitting in the casino's food court, watching police run by him to the hotel. He takes a bite of his sandwich he'd managed to grab before the alarms and waits patiently to see if his two targets happen to run by. The crowds were all being ushered in this direction. It would only be so long before security started to move him along as well.

He had correctly assumed the two men wouldn't climb all the way down to the ground from the outside of the hotel. If Shimada had been on his own he might have, but since his partner was running naked at the moment it made things more difficult for them. He hadn't been all that surprised when the alarms had gone off and police had started evacuating people. He knew Hanzo Shimada was an intelligent man. He knew less than he'd like about the other man with him though...Jesse McCree.

A slim young man in a neon yellow security uniform stops at Gabe's table and looks down his nose at him. He puffs up his chest and gives Gabe a pointed look, "This is an emergency, Sir. We need you to evacuate this way from the building."

Gabe takes another bite of his sandwich and looks up at the kid, "I'm waiting for someone." If Jack was here, he'd flash his credentials and the guard would have run off with his tail between his legs. Because of his position with Blackwatch, Gabe isn't allowed to keep any identifying tags on him during missions.

"Sir," The kid says sharply, doing his best to sound authoritative, "Move along. There's an active gunman in the building. You need to move."

"Oh yeah?" He finishes his sandwich and balls up the trash, standing from his seat, "I'll move along then."

The kid shrinks back when Gabe stands, moving to get out of his way as he passes. No one had attempted to stop Gabriel as a suspect. He'd definitely been seen on camera, but with Jack running the mission he wasn't worried about it. Jack probably had the camera data wiped already.

Gabriel sighs heavily, still watching the crowd without making much progress toward the exits. If he was in McCree's shoes...his focus would probably be on getting some clothes. If he was as high profile as Hanzo Shimada, the hotel would probably be making special accomodations to evacuate him. So the most likely scenario was that the men were being ushered out the back of the hotel, where it was safe and the staff could provide some clothes. They also had easy access to the valet parking garage from that side.

He clicks his earpiece back on and connects through to Jack, "Jack, I need you to shut down the exit terminals for the valet."

Jesse could have cried in relief when the hotel manager had produced pants and a shirt for him in the lobby. They'd managed to escape with the crowds down the elevators, but Hanzo pulled them away once they reached the ground floor.

The manager didn't seem too concerned about evacuating himself, but he was there to help his high profile guests. He'd been more than happy to get something for Jesse to cover himself. Given the emergency situation, Jesse had to settle for what they had nearby. So he accepts the too tight black dress pants, no underwear, and a red button up shirt that wouldn't quite button all the way up his chest.

Jesse turns himself around for Hanzo, holding his arms out to give him a good look, "Well? What do you think?"

Hanzo's eyes travel down the curve of Jesse's ass and linger for awhile, "It will work until we can buy you something else."

"You flatter me, Darlin'." Jesse struts passed him, making a little show with the dramatic swish of the hips.

"We still need to get out of this hotel." Hanzo tells him, and Jesse notes that his tone is far less aggrivated than it had been earlier. Sex did wonders for his bad mood it seemed. If they survived this mess, he'd have to remember that for later.

The manager clears his throat to catch their attention, "There's a back entrance the valet use to get to the parking garage."

"We'll need the keys to my truck." Jesse points out, "Do you have access to that right now?"

The man nods dutifully, "Of course, Sir. I'll be back in a moment."

Jesse shakes his head, watching the man run off, "That man would risk gettin' himself shot over you."

"My family would do worse to him if anything happened to me." Hanzo gives a soft shrug, like it hardly mattered.

"Doesn't bother you at all that he could get snapped in half by that man after us?" That didn't quite sit right with Jesse. He'd seen and done worse with Deadlock, but he never felt good about it. Most of the people that ended up helping him out weren't any better than he was. As far as he knew though, this man here was just doing his job.

Hanzo sighs and he looks genuinely tired, "I have had a lot of people die around me just doing their jobs. It's unavoidable with my family. We do our best to protect them and pay them well, but we don't always have control over what happens. Most of them are aware of the danger involved."

"The danger of helping or the danger of refusing to help?" Jesse asks him unhappily.

"Both."

Jesse crosses his arms and the soft fabric of his shirt strains at the seams. He doesn't have a moral high ground to stand on. Not really. Innocent people getting hurt never did sit right with him though.

Hanzo walks across to Jesse and brings his hand up to rest against his arm. His fingers slide across the too tight fabric, sending soft waves of pleasure through him, and Jesse feels some of his stubborn resolve melting away, "You're makin' it difficult to be upset with you."

Hanzo gives him a look, "You are not allowed to be upset with me for anything. The only reason we are here is you forgot to drug me during your part in my kidnapping."

"You gonna keep bringin' that up?" Jesse asks him, "It's really goin' to put a damper on our relationship." He brings his arms around the smaller man, and pulls him closer against his chest. Hanzo is still just in his slacks and no shirt, so Jesse can slide his hands across his bare skin easily.

Hanzo turns his nose up at him, "What relationship?"

"What relationship he says.." Jesse tuts at him bites at Hanzo's bottom lip. It sends a noticeable shiver through his body and Jesse laughs softly, "Exactly...we have some kind of relationship forming here, Darlin'. Don't go denying it now."

The manager clears his throat behind them and holds out the keys to Jesse's truck, "Is there anything else I can assist you with today?"

Hanzo pulls himself away from Jesse and shakes his head, "No, I appreciate your assistance. You should evacuate yourself as well."

The man just shakes his head, "I will be fine, Sir. I hope you enjoyed your stay."

Hanzo hesitates before he steps forward to take the keys. The manager still looks entirely calm, like this was the kind of thing that happened every day. Jesse thanks the man and leads the way to the garage, practically dragging Hanzo along behind him. The concrete and the asphalt are a lot less forgiving on Jesse's feet than the carpets in the hotels had been. He was tough but he always had a pair of boots, so the bottoms of his feet were not ready for this shit. They have no idea where the truck is, and it takes enough time to find it that his feet are torn up by the time Hanzo spots it. Jesse snatches the keys from him and hoists open the heavy metal door on the driver side. He pulls out his gun from under the seat and leans over with relief, "I'll never leave you again, Baby."

Hanzo wrinkles his nose at him, "Undignified.."

"Hey...none of that." Jesse climbs into the truck, "It would have been nice to have a weapon a couple hours ago. So we can both agree, the gun stays with us from now on."

He starts the truck and drives them out toward the valet exit, but it's blocked off. The bar blocking the way is usually automatic, lifting out of the way when a car pulls up, but it's locked down.

Jesse leans out the truck window and frowns at it, "Locked for the alarm?"

"Why would they seal the exits during an evacuation?" Hanzo asks him incredulously.

"There are easier ways to leave hotels you know." A voice comes from behind them.

Jesse cranks his neck to look back and sees Gabriel casually strolling up on them, "God dammit.." He scans the garage quickly for any other way out. Everything else is sealed by cement walls and the metal arm in front of them looks a quite a bit sturdier than their truck.

Jesse grabs his gun and swings open the truck door. He jumps out of the truck and takes aim at the larger man stalking toward him, "Look...I don't know what Deadlock told you, but this shit is goin' to get all of us killed. The boss fucked up pickin' him up, he's a Shimada."

Gabe gives him an amused grin, "I don't work for Deadlock."

"You...who the hell are you then?" Jesse demands, frustrated at the whole situation now. How many people were after them?

"Your partner...Blue? He works undercover for my organization. He reported to us. I doubt your gang has figured out you're not coming yet."

"You're the police then." Jesse hasn't lowered his gun. The other man is big, but a shot to the head would put him down the same as anyone.

"No. I don't work for the police either." Gabe tells him. He seems downright jovial, and not the least bit concerned about the gun aimed straight at his head. That has Jesse more concerned than anything.

Hanzo gets out of the passenger side slowly and takes a step toward Gabriel. He's dropping into a lower stance, readying himself to fight. He'd fought bigger than this man and won.

Jesse cocks his gun and aims again, "You're strong...I'll give you that. I don't want to shoot you, but I will."

Gabe gives him a little shrug and points behind them. Jesse turns slowly and there's a woman standing far off. She's not so far away that he can't see she's pointing some kind of sniper rifle at them.

"Shit...Hanzo!" Jesse barely gets the words out before Hanzo is shot with something and he goes down like a bag of rocks. Jesse whips back around just in time to see Gabriel's fist flying forward. It connects with the side of his head, and then everything goes black.


	7. Lost In You

Hanzo wakes slowly from his drug induced sleep with no idea how much time had passed. His body felt heavy and there is a light pain thrumming just behind his eyes. After a long moment he manages to force himself to sit up and that pain behind his eyes sharpens as his vision distorts. He covers his face with his hands and waits for the world to stop spinning. He'd been dosed with too many drugs over the last several days, it was starting to catch up with him.

Once he manages to steady himself, he takes a good look at his room. He was on a twin sized bed with soft white sheets and a thin knit blanket. There was a camera in the upper corner of the room, just above a sleek metal door with no handle. Toward the center of the room there was a second door, open and leading to small bathroom with a toilet, a sink, and a small shower.

He slips out of his bed, supporting himself against the cool metal of the nightstand. The floor is white tile and it's just as cold against the sensors on his prosthetics. There's a paper cup of water and some pills on the nightstand, but he'd had enough drugs to last him awhile. He doesn't know what it is anyway, so it's better not to take the chance that he'll get put back to sleep.

Someone had changed his clothes to a long black pair of shorts and a matching formless shirt. The material is light, almost like paper, and doesn't offer any kind of warmth in the chilled room. The knowledge that someone stripped him while he was sleeping irritates him immensely, but there was nothing to do about it for the moment.

A loud groan from across the room makes him jolt and turn so quickly it sets off another aggressive wave of vertigo. Jesse is there in his own twin bed, though he kicked off his own blanket and sheets. He is dressed in the same paper thin black outfit as Hanzo, and it's all bunched up awkwardly around him. Apparently the man moved around a lot in his sleep.

Hanzo makes his way slowly to Jesse, fighting waves of dizziness and nausea, "Are you awake?" He can barely see Jesse's face in the darkened room, but he can still make out a dark purple bruise across the side of his face.

Jesse reaches up to touch the tender bruised skin and winces, "Fuck...that hurts." His speech is a little slurred as he struggles to pull himself up.

Hanzo reaches for him and helps him up into a seated position, "Where are we?"

"How would I know that?" Jesse asks, getting a good look at the room himself, "Looks a bit like a hospital. No handle on the exit door and a camera...maybe a prison hospital."

Hanzo looks up at the camera again and scowls at it, "Do you have any idea who that man worked for?" He turns back to Jesse and reaches out to catch him when the other man looks like he might pass out again, "You have a concussion."

"Probably...and no I have no idea who that guy is. He had undercover people in Deadlock, was built like a brick house, and had the ability to order a complete shut down on hotel exits in Vegas. I know we're pretty well fucked based off that information alone."

Hanzo reaches around to adjust Jesse's pillow so he can lean the other man back without worrying he's going to fall over. He stands and walks across to the door without the handle and slides his hands along the metal, searching for anything to open it. The door is warm, unlike everything else in the room. That meant electricity. So they weren't going be opening it from the inside. There's not even a panel to try and hack.

He closes his eyes and takes a steady breath, "They have to come for us eventually...we have to be ready when they do." He turns back to Jesse, "I'm going to start a shower for you."

"Don't go takin' advantage of me because I'm hurt." Jesse jokes in response.

"A shower will help keep you awake. I don't want you falling back asleep with a concussion. You're lucky you woke up as it is." Hanzo retorts, heading to the bathroom. He turns the water on and is pleased to find that it warms up quickly. Their captors provided them with a few comforts...that was something. He makes his way back out and helps Jesse out of the bed.

"You're a real sweetheart, you know that?" Jesse loops one arm around Hanzo's waist, walking along side him slowly. The chill air of the room bites at them and Jesse is shaking despite his best efforts not to.

Hanzo gets them both into the bathroom and closes the door behind them so the warmth from the shower can heat up the air. He snorts a bit at the compliment, "I need you awake if we have to fight out."

Jesse sighs but doesn't respond. He doesn't bother telling him they have no chance of fighting out of this situation. They're obviously somewhere very secure, and the odds that they would leave on their own were somewhere around zero.

Hanzo leans him back against the sink and starts to strip him out of his clothes. The shorts have cheap stretchy bands so they slide off easily. Whoever had changed them had taken their underwear, which sets off another wave of frustration in Hanzo. What else had these people done while they slept?

Jesse watches Hanzo closely as the other man folds his clothes to set on the sink behind him, "Are you showering with me?"

"There's not enough room in that shower for two full grown men." Hanzo tells him dismissively.

Jesse reaches up so he can slide his fingers through Hanzo's hair where it falls loosely around his face. He hums as he curls his fingers through the soft dark strands and pulls gently so Hanzo's face is forced up toward him, "Hanzo...are you goin' to keep on actin' like this?"

"Acting like what?" He asks quietly, his eyes remaining firmly trained on the other man's eyes. He's not going to look at his toned stomach, or the curve of his lips. Absolutely not.

"Like there's nothing happening here." He lowers so he can just brush his lips across Hanzo's. He's surprised at how soft Hanzo's lips are when his own are so dry. Perfect, just like everything else about him.

"You have a concussion...and whoever has us here could be back any time. There's a camera.." Hanzo argues, but his protests are weak and he knows it. He doesn't even sound convincing to himself. He's moving closer to Jesse slowly until their bodies are flush against each other, and oh...their bodies do fit so well together.

Jesse slides his thumb across Hanzo's cheek gently, "There's not a thing we can do right now, Darlin'. Nothin' to get out of this situation right now. It's a waiting game. There's a lot more fun to be had with you than alone in a shower or waiting on a bed."

Hanzo reaches up suddenly and wraps a hand around Jesse's throat. He makes no move to pull away from him, but his tone is frustrated, "I should never have let you touch me. I should have killed you the moment I woke up in that hotel...while you were asleep in the bed."

"Yeah...I reckon you should've...but you didn't..." Jesse swallows and he can feel his Adams apple bob against Hanzo's hand, "Are you upset because you're trapped here? Or...is it that you're feelin' somethin' you think you shouldn't?"

Hanzo's hand loosens from Jesse's throat and lowers it to his chest, pressing firmly until he can feel the steady beating of his heart. He can't imagine how Jesse's heart is so calm when his own is beating wildly against his ribs. He trails his fingers down further, tracing the solid planes of Jesse's torso. His family would never allow this. There was no scenario where this would be allowed. Not with a man, and definitely not with a man like this.

He finally lets his eyes fall to Jesse's lips, "I can't have you.."

"Yes you can." Jesse tells him firmly. Then he's kissing him and there's no gentleness to it. It's all teeth and hot desire. More desperate than what they'd done at the hotel. Jesse needs Hanzo to admit to what he's feeling, because Jesse sure as hell can't let it go. He doesn't want to.

Jesse can feel sharp pain pulse through his bruised cheek as he opens his mouth against Hanzo's and slides their tongues together. He's sure the bone is bruised and the skin is split, but it doesn't matter at the moment. He's pushing roughly at Hanzo until he can pin him against the opposite wall, grinding his own bare hips against him. His own hardening length slides against Hanzo's through the thin fabric of his pants and Hanzo mewls helplessly against the kiss.

Jesse only breaks away when he can feel Hanzo struggling to remain standing, "Do you want this?" He demands, still moving their hips together in his desperate attempts for friction, "Tell me. I won't force myself on you if you don't want it...but God, I do." He slides his thumb along Hanzo's bottom lip before he moves to bite at it.

"You're injured..." Hanzo's voice catches when Jesse's knee presses firmly between his legs, and he gives up any hope of denying that he wants this too. He'd wanted him for days, and what they'd done at the hotel hadn't been anywhere near enough. He nods quickly in consent and pulls Jesse down into another kiss.

At home, he never would allowed a man to take control of him in this way. Most of the men he'd taken to bed wouldn't have tried anyway. Jesse isn't like any of them. The man is larger and strong enough to take him completely, and Hanzo can't get enough of it.

Jesse slides his fingers up Hanzo's sides, catching the cheap fabric of his shirt so he can slide it off his body, "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Darlin'. Look how you move for me.." He lets his eyes roam hungrily down Hanzo's body. The smaller man is flushed and erect, arching forward from the wall in his desperate attempts to be touched. His cock is so hard it's presses against his stomach, straining against him.

Jesse licks his lips, fighting the urge to drop to his knees and take that beautiful cock into his mouth. He wants more from him this time than the hotel. It might be the last time he gets to touch him, and he was going to take everything Hanzo would allow.

Jesses licks his lips and surges forward to bite at Hanzo's neck. He finds a sweet spot just above his shoulder and Hanzo goes wild as soon as Jesse's teeth sink in, bruising the flawless skin. Hanzo's moans and desperate cries are music to Jesse's ears, it's all he can do to break away.

Hanzo lets his head fall back against the tile of the wall behind him, "I need more, Jesse." He pleads with him and Jesse just chuckles in reply. Hanzo would punch him if he wasn't so far gone in the pleasure of it all.

Jesse's tongue has found it's way down to Hanzo's dusky nipple and he's teasing the tiny mound into a sharp little peak, "I'm going to give you everything, but you have to be patient." He hadn't touched Hanzo's cock yet, save for his knee pressed between his legs. Hanzo was grinding himself against that on his own in quick desperate motions, like he hadn't been fucked properly in years.

The only thing Jesse has to figure is what he can use in this cramped bathroom to prepare him. He looks around quickly, not pulling himself too far from Hanzo until he has to. Steam is filling the room and making it harder to breathe, but he'll take that over the icy air in the bedroom. He finally settles on the three-in-one liquid sitting on the small shelf for the shower.

He untangles himself from Hanzo just long enough to snatch the bottle from the shower. He doesn't touch him at first when he turns back around, "Come on, Sweetness. Bend yourself over that sink."

Hanzo's face burns dark red and he looks like he might fight him on it at first. He finally moves without saying a word, leaning himself over the sink on his elbows. He curves his back so his ass is on display and legs are parted.

Jesse nearly stumbles over himself at the display, "God damn..." He runs his fingers over the perfect muscled curve of Hanzo's ass, and down his toned thighs, "It is uncomfortable for you like this?"

Hanzo just shakes his head slowly, "No..." His voice is just above a whisper and Jesse thinks for a moment something might be wrong until he hears him moan when his hand trails too close to his puckered opening. He runs his thumb right over the top of it, drinking in the lewd noises Hanzo makes in response.

"I have to stretch you, Darlin. Don't move a muscle...I like you just like this." Jesse coats some of the slick liquid from the bottle over his fingers and tests it between his thumb and forefinger. He determines it'll get the job done and touches his middle finger to Hanzo's opening, just applying the barest bit of pressure.

Hanzo about loses his mind and buries his head in his arms, "Fuck me! Please...stop teasing me...just please.." He'd never begged for anyone before in his life, but Jesse managed to get all kinds of things from him.

Jesse can't even bring himself to make a smart remark, he just pushes in, breeching the opening with just the barest resistence. He moans as he watches his finger disappear inside him, "You're so desperate for me, aren't you? Ready for my cock..." He twists his hand and Hanzo grinds himself back against it, needing to feel him deeper.

More of the make shift lubricant and then Jesse is pushing two fingers into Hanzo's greedy hole. He crooks his fingers inside him, searching for the bundle of nerves inside him.

Hanzo lets him know when he finds it. He lifts himself onto his hands and begins thrusts his hips back against Jesse's hand. He's shouting something unintelligible in Japanese while Jesse just keep milking his prostate for everything he can.

Jesse reaches forward with his free hand to wipe steam away from the mirror so he can get a glimpse of Hanzo's face while he forces his hips forward, "Are you ready, Sweetheart? Can you handle me?"

Hanzo nods quickly, "Do it...I need..." Hanzo gasps sharply as Jesse removes his fingers, "Jesse.."

After pouring a generous amount of the slick liquid over his own straining erection, he grabs Hanzo's hips and leans over him so he can press a gentle kiss between his shoulders. He lines his cock up and pushes forward oh so slowly. He lets out a shakey breath when he begins to sink in. He has a perfect view of Hanzo's hole stretching obscenely around him.

Hanzo is practically sobbing into his arms at the feeling of his body opening around the swollen cock inside him. His hips twitch but he remains still other than that, letting Jesse control the pace. He'd never taken anyone quite so large and he feels for a moment like he might not be able to.

Jesse takes his time, rocking his hips slowly so Hanzo can adjust to him. He rubs his hands along Hanzo's back soothingly, "You're doing so good...taking all of it. How are you feeling, Baby'?"

Hanzo opens his eyes and turns to look back at him. They lock eyes for a moment and Hanzo feels something pass between them. He gasps softly and Jesse begins to move. Slowly at first, and then faster. Hanzo grabs onto the side of the sink, "Harder.." He demands and Jesse gives it to him. A thrust finally lets him push completely inside, his balls slapping against Hanzo's as their bodies fit together. He only lingers inside him for a moment before he starts fucking into him again.

The bathroom fills with their echoed moans, and the slick sound of Jesse fucking Hanzo open against the sink. His hips snap deeply into him, hitting his prostate and blurring Hanzo's vision all over again. The steam is swirling heavily and it smells like cheap soap and sex.

Jesse reaches around to curl a fist around Hanzo's leaking cock so he can pump him in time with his thrusts, "You feel so good." He gasps, rolling his hips forward so he can take him as deep as he can.

Hanzo arches his back and screams Jesse's name as he finds his release, hot cum bursting over Jesse's hand and the sink. The sound of his name on Hanzo's lips as he cums is enough to push Jesse over that edge along with him. He releases deep in Hanzo's ass, riding the waves of pleasure until he can feel himself going limp. He pulls out carefully, eliciting a soft gasp from Hanzo.

Hanzo has to stay where he is for a long moment, trying to gather himself. His head is still spinning. He can feel the vertigo fighting with the dizziness from his pleasure, and it's almost overwhelming.

Jesse leans back against the far wall, watching as Hanzo collects himself. He's got a perfect view of Hanzo's gaping hole leaking with his cum. The sight makes his cock twitch again.

"Are you alright, Sweetness?" Jesse asks him breathlessly.

"Dizzy.." Hanzo replies and forces himself to stand slowly. He turns himself to Jesse and looks him over slowly, appreciating his naked form openly now. He takes a step toward him and Jesse meets him half way. This time the kiss isn't demanding. It's slow and deep, full of some deep emotion they'd finally broken loose.

With that kiss Hanzo knows there's no way he can ever let him go. He can't let his family anywhere close to him. His entire world was crashing around him and he can't even bring himself to care.


End file.
